


The World Class Thief

by RainRomanoff



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel is a good friend, Family, Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: Ezekiel Jones goes from stealing jewelry and wallets to stealing lotion, books, and lipstick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a sweet, short little multi chapter fic about family and friendship. I hope you enjoy!

The first time Ezekiel stole something that wasn't either to sell or for the Library, it was for Cassandra. She had dragged him along to Bath and Bodyworks, wanting to buy some lotion, but not wanting to go alone. Cassandra loved buying scented lotions, body washes, and hand sanitizers. If she could, Ezekiel thinks, she would wear a different scent every day.

Ezekiel had never been in a Bath and Bodyworks store before Cassandra dragged him to one. He'd never had a reason until then. The hundreds of different scents mingled together unpleasantly and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Within seconds, he had lost Cassandra in the sea of people. She eventually found him and dragged him deeper into the store. Soon, his arms were covered in different kinds of lotions, perfumes, and hand sanitizers. Normally, Ezekiel would protest at being used like a lab rat, but Cassandra looked so excited that he couldn't find it in himself to complain. When Cassandra had finally declared that she was ready to check out nearly an hour later, Ezekiel suspiciously eyed her almost empty basket.

“Is that all you're going to get?” Her basket only had one lotion, one candle, and one body wash, all of the same scent.

“Yeah, these are pretty expensive.” Cassandra sighed sadly. Ezekiel frowned. If anyone deserved to have as much scented lotion as they wanted, it was Cassandra.

“Okay. Well, the line’s pretty long so while you wait, I'm going to look around for a bit.” Cassandra nodded and stepped in line. Making up his mind, Ezekiel revisited every single lotion Cassandra said she liked and stuffed as many of them as he could without arousing suspicion under his jacket. He also grabbed a candle or two and slid them in his pocket while avoiding both the security cameras and the employees’ watchful gazes. Once Cassandra was done, he offered to carry her bag in the hopes of slipping the lotions and candles he had stolen into her bag. She looked surprised at the offer, but handed the bag with a small “thank you” nonetheless. The very next day, she baked him a batch of his favorite cookies “just ‘cause,” knowing full well that Ezekiel would never admit to stealing those lotions and candles for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
